Steroid therapy may cause alterations in gastrointestinal tract permeability, skeletal muscle and gut protein synthesis, and immune function. It is hypothesized that glutamine supplementation can attenuate the alterations that occur in response to steroids. This study will evaluate gastrointestinal tract permeability, muscle and gut protein synthesis, and lymphocyte function in normal volunteers given prednisone daily for 5 days and randomized to receive either a standard enteral formula or a glutamine enriched formula.